


A Perfect New Year’s Kiss

by Snowworries



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowworries/pseuds/Snowworries





	A Perfect New Year’s Kiss

It was New Year's Eve, the biggest day of partying in Central City, well, except for “Flash Day”, but it was huge nonetheless. People were shouting and laughing, running around tipsy as a teacup ride, but she was stuck in STAR Labs… Working. It was an hour to midnight, still so far away and the new year approaching like a bullet, but her mind was focused on the infinite pages of data she had to read through. The room was silent besides the furious (and seemingly never-ending) typing of the Flash himself as he worked on proofing documents from his day job as a forensic scientist at the CCPD.

Minutes dragged on and the bottle of wine next to her was taunting her, the precipitation on the outside gleaming, beckoning to be opened. Alas, drunkenness has never been a good attribute of a working employee, so she continued on. After a painfully long half-hour, she heard the squeaking of a chair starting up before a rolling sound was heard directly behind her. “Of course,” she thought, “he’s the Flash. He must be getting restless.” The rolling continued on, groans of boredom filling the air as Caitlin desperately tried to stop herself from giggling. Her grin was wide as she tipped back her head and sighed in mock defeat. She rolled her chair around, her body now facing him as she yelled,  
“Race you!” before bolting for the hallway. His bellowing laughter followed her through the halls as he tried to catch up to her.

Her short legs were fast as she desperately tried to speed up but the nearby laughter of her favourite speedster was more than a little distracting. When she could no longer hear him she laughed with glee, only slowing down by a fraction. However, her chair suddenly spun like a tornado as a huge gust of air rushed past her. She growled, already knowing that his cheating had sent her hair flying and her loss. Assuming she was upset was an understatement as her tolerance of his cheating was running dangerously low, her feet kept moving along the hallway, her determination to win never ceasing, when she felt two tri-polymer clad arms hook themselves under her back and legs, her hands reaching for his shoulder as she shrieked in obvious surprise. Her small fists pounded against his chest as he chuckled, his chest vibrating with the sound.

She could hear shouting from outside, a clock struck as 11 o'clock appeared. The two sprung apart, their faces turning the shade of cherry red as they shuffled back to their desks, their eyes refusing to meet. Silent conversations were racing through her head, starts and ends blurring together, the inevitable conversation on their feelings fast approaching. She placed her fingers atop her keyboard but the movement was impossible when all she could hear was his chair continuing to roll around. Curiosity eventually became too heavy on her mind, her own chair rotating until he was in full view. In an instant her feet were moving quickly as she made her way across the room, her mind made up. She jumped up, her legs wrapping around his waist as she pulled his face in. Their lips met only seconds before the fireworks began, the new year already starting. He tasted like chocolate, just as she had suspected, but his hands folding through her hair was enough to bring her out of her euphoria induced stupor. She pushed back slightly, his hand still clutching at the back of her neck, both breathing hard as the shouts of joy from outside became white noise. They smiled, all nervousness put off as they clung to each other, their minds made up that the year had started with a perfect new year’s kiss.


End file.
